A Police Lion's Story
by FurryGirl
Summary: A story about a lion cub who joins the human police force, who joins Sun Hill. Callum Stone, Dale Smith, Will Fletcher and others - Rating M for explicit sex scenes


I thought he was my friend, I really did. I mean, when someone takes you in, and then you've been best friends, and close colleagues. I'm Kiara, and I look more like an animation than I do real life. I'm a lion cub, but I work in a human police force. So, I'm a police lion, but I can speak English. I'm 1 1/2 years old and my owner was Sergant Callum Stone. My life started out being born in a cage, soon after my mum was killed and I was next. Luckily the police raided the warehouse were I was kept and Stone volunteered to take me in. I was happy for the three months he took me in, but then...oh, I might aswell explain it, it's no point hiding my story. Here we go.

SLAM! "Why does that stupid Dale Smith have to stick his nose in everything I do!" Stone shouted as he went to the kitchen. I lay down in the living room, thinking about Sergant Smith. He was a nice guy, but I knew Callum wouldn't like that I liked him, there fierce rivals. They just had an arguement, that's all. I was pretty hungry, I'm still on milk you know. I walked into the kitchen to see that he was downing a glass of whiskey. I sat next to him and started to mew for my food, it's a habit I have and Stone knows about it. Instead of getting my milk, he just downs another glass of whiskey. I mew again, loudly, and he stares at me, "What...do...you...want!" he shouts. I look to the fridge and he ingore's me yet again!

By this point I was pretty nervous, a mewed one last time, it was a quiet one. He turned around and smaked me in the face, hard. "WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU STUPID ANIMAL!" he bellowed. I stood shocked, it was like the wind was blown out of me. When I finally came round I started to cry and a ran upstairs and hid underneath Stone's bed. He too was pretty shocked about what just happened. He called out to me, "Kiara, Kiara, I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened! I'll never do it again". Oh, he was wrong, he was so wrong.

In the passing week, Stone had become violent. When I went into work many people would question me, especially Smithy, about how I got these cuts and bruises. I would say I got them on accident, not only was a scared, Callum had threatned me with a knife saying that if I told, I would have him to answer to. We got to work and he took my leash of me and a padded down the corridor, I saw Dale and ran up to him, nuzzling his legs. "Hello little Princess" he said kindly, looking down at me, then he notices huge black bruises on my eyes. "Now Kiara, how did you get that?" he asked, glaring at Stone. "Well don't look at me! It's those assianments you send her, on Smith, you know not to put a helpless animal against those thugs", Stone said laughing. Dale frowned at Callum and said, "She's perfectly capable". Stone stood up, "It's your fault, just accept it like a man". I growled at his lies, how dare he! Smithy looked back at me, "Well Kiara?", "I got them because...he...he...hit..." I stuttered because Stone was giving me a threatning gaze, he must of known I was going to tell! "I mean that robber hit me...that's why I didn't catch him", I lied quietly. I think Smithy knew I lied, he gave me a kind gaze. "I told you so Smith", Stone said slyly.

As Smity turned around, Stone roughly grabbed me and clipped my leash on. As we left Stone called out, "You know beastitaly is a crime Smith" he said with an evil tone. Dale turned around, "I know, I hope neither of us would commit it". We walked out of the police station and to our car, I accpected a few beatings, but nothing! I sighed in relief as I got in, sitting in the front seat opposite Callum. He started up the car and we began our patrol, the usual really. "Hey, Kiara, I'm sorry about the past week, I've just been really aggravated", Stone said with no expression, maybe a glimor of regret for what he has done. I sat, a bit shocked really, "Ummm...it's ok". He looked at me, in a loving way I suppose, and carried on driving. We came around a corner and he said the most absurd thing, "Kiara, you know I love you".


End file.
